Update 14
Wall climbing escape attempts * Rope escapes A new contraband item has been added to the game, an improvised rope made from prisoner uniforms. Prisoners working in the laundry will sometimes steal 5 uniforms in an attempt to make a rope. As with all contraband items, it can be stashed or traded. Prisoners attempting to escape that have a rope will go grab it and then head to the nearest outside wall. When there, they will throw the rope onto the wall allowing them to pass over it. More importantly, other prisoners will also use the rope in their escapes attempts. You will have to tell a Workman to dump the rope to remove it from the wall. * Strong prisoners can now escape by climbing over fences. = Roll Call You can now request a 'Roll Call' at night. This wakes up all prisoners and forces them to stand in their cell doorway. * Obviously prisoners just looove being forced to do this at 3am in the morning. * Any prisoners who happen to be tunnelling at the time of the roll call will show up late, giving away their plans. * Guards will notice this if nearby, but the vigilant player should keep his own eye out. = Graphs and stat tracking * You can now view graphs plotting various pieces of data over the life time of your prison * You can compare changes over time by displaying two stats on the same graph = Mod Support (continued) * Better Entity modding * Modded entities can now have DefaultBehaviour and/or StaffNeed properties. * DefaultBehaviour gives modded entities basic behaviour that all entities in the game have. They can accept jobs from the jobs.txt file, hang out in a certain type of room (if this is set with the HangOutRoom option), go get healed from a doctor if injured, and go to a staff room when tired. * StaffNeeds gives any modded Staff entity (Properties Staff) the same needs system as regular staff, on any map that guards and workmen get. * Modded Staff entities now appear in the Staff reports window under "Other", if any modded staff types exist. * Fixed: Adding an interface element would add it to the currently selected object's window, rather than just the scripted object's window. * Fixed: If a scripted object made more than one custom job (via CreateJob) then we would fail to stop duplicates of that job. * Fixed: Jobs are removed from an object when it is destroyed (Mantis #11595). * Added: Modded jobs will now additively load in worker types. The first loaded job (based on mod order) will still define all properties of the job (JobTime, Tool, Material, etc.), but subsequently loaded jobs with the same name will add in their worker types. * Added: CancelJob function for scripted objects. Used to cancel a custom job created on an object (Mantis #11596). = Bug Fixes * 0011602: & User Interface missing tooltip for needs_help_StaffWarmth (John) * 0011546: System Funky stuff with entity.DeathType (elDiablo) * 0007558: System GetProperty() on needs doesn't work (elDiablo) * 0011595: System Created jobs on objects still exist when object gets deleted (elDiablo) * 0011596: System Please implement Object.CancelJob() to be able to cancel jobs created with Object.CreateJob() (elDiablo) * 0011593: Gameplay Cannot schedule programs with requirements fulfilled (lim_ak) * 0011555: System CTD on save button with these mods combined (John) * 0011446: & Load Crash on save with std::bad_alloc exception (lim_ak) * 0011589: Gameplay When I have a gun in Warden Mode and try to shoot a prisoner who is attacking me, the gun only works at point-blank range. (lim_ak) * 0011585: & Load Crash on save with 64bit Steam version (13j) (John) * 0011584: & Load 64Bit Steam version will crash upon start when trying to load a prison for the Attract screen (John) * 0011591: System When a script adds custom buttons to an object, those buttons will appear on any object which is currently selected (elDiablo) * 0011553: & User Interface Cannot buy land expansions in warden mode due to it being out of reach (lim_ak) * 0011551: & Behaviour Spots that are "Too Dangerous" remain forever, blocking all jobs from completing in that area. (lim_ak) * 0011563: & User Interface Hovering over death notification causes the camera to judder in Warden Mode (lim_ak) * 0011570: & User Interface If sniper is interrupted during aiming, the laser is stuck on sniper/target (John) * 0011556: & Behaviour When dog is tired, his guard is still saying "Patrolling" (lim_ak) * 0011578: Gameplay Prisoners don't work in the Kitchen with specific Regime Settings (John) * 0010971: & User Interface Zoom to mouse using keyboard (lim_ak) * 0011569: & User Interface pickpocket rep does not have tooltip/description (lim_ak) * 0010948: & Behaviour Death Row Inmates don't turn up on the intake bus when they are scheduled (lim_ak) * 0011300: System Default spritebank has incorrect marker coordinates that interfer with mods. (lim_ak) * 0011583: Gameplay Unable to end punishments (lim_ak) * 0011518: & User Interface Provide option in preferences.txt to prevent the new intro screen (John) * 0011574: & Behaviour On high-dpi screens, execution report spills outside dialog (John) * 0011564: System Custom sound files in mods will cause CTD (John) * 0011526: & User Interface Samuel Norton achievement from just watching the intro screen. (lim_ak) * 0011534: & Load Game crashes when loading a save that moved from an upper save being deleted (lim_ak) * 0011537: Gameplay Game crash - Assertion failed : 'shadowindex != 0' -- ...steamapps/common/Prison Architect/PrisonArchitect: line 59 (John)